Cosmetic applicators having molded applicator heads are known. Molded applicator heads typically comprise a core and several rows (for example, 4-12) of plastic or elastomeric bristles uniformly arranged around the core. The core may be formed as an elongated rod that has a distal end where the bristles are located, and a proximal end that is suitable for attaching to a handle. Alternatively, the core may be formed as a sleeve that supports the bristles, and that fits over an applicator rod.
The most common molded bristle has a cross section that is circular or semi-circular along its entire height. This type of bristle may be integrally molded simultaneously with the core, in one molding cycle. Being able to form a complete applicator head in one molding cycle is a significant advantage in time and cost. On the other hand, when the bristle cross sections are more complicated, then parts of the applicator head may have to be formed in successive molding cycles. A particular problem occurs when one tries to mold a complete applicator head (core and bristles) in one molding cycle, wherein the bristles have one or more perforations. One of the more significant problems is how to demold this type of applicator head without damaging it. The present invention addresses these concerns.